


Until You Decide to Return

by rice_milk



Series: Tavronica Week 2021 [1]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tavronica week 2021, tae is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: Onica and Tavra say goodbye before Onica is off to sea again.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Series: Tavronica Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178369
Kudos: 5





	Until You Decide to Return

"We'll see each other again soon," Tavra whispered into Onica's hair. She embraced her love tightly to her chest. 

"It's always so hard for me to leave you," Onica confessed with a shaky breath. "Even though we've done this multiple times now, it feels different now that we're together…" the Sifa trailed off, her face close to Tavra’s neck.

It was true, Tavra could admit that much. It was only two days ago that they officially became a couple. And it was only two days ago since their first kiss.  _ "I'm already addicted to it," _ Tavra immediately thought after kissing Onica for the first time. It felt cruel to go cold during this new progression in their dynamic.

The waves from the Silver Sea crashed around them, it shielded them from the rest of the world. The constant sound of the wind and churning of sea froth was comforting to the both of them. It felt like all they had and needed were each other.

“You need to go now,” Tavra pried her eyes from Onica’s form and lifted her gaze to the sun setting on the sea. The silverling could see the hoards of gelflings boarding the Sifa ships .“I’ll be waiting for you when you come back,” she lifted her hands from Onica’s waist and to her shoulders, giving them a small squeeze of endearment. “Just like I always do,” she tilted her head and smiled at her new partner. 

“I know you do,” Onica withdrew from Tavra’s shoulder, and looked out to sea. “One day you’re coming with me,” she smiled.

“I’ll make sure to bug my sisters enough so they won’t miss me,” Tavra grinned. “I suggest you do the same with Cadia,” she chuckled.

Onica snorted, “Please, I would if I could. But it’s as if any little thing I do sets him off anyways,” she shook her head dismissively. “But at least I have Tae to keep me company.” 

Tavra smiled and unconsciously she found her eyes focusing on Onica’s lips. The suns were setting fast and Onica should be leaving any second now. Tavra’s ears twisted while trying to think of a meaningful goodbye. The silverling knew that she would see Onica soon, but every moment she spent with her she wanted to make it meaningful.

“Hm? I see you’re looking at my lips,” Onica smirked to herself when she saw Tavra flush, confirming that she was indeed invested in her lips. “How about one last kiss before we part?” she offered as the wind started to pick up and toss her hair around.

“...” Tavra smiled, and raised her hand to Onica’s cheek, leading her face close to her own, “I thought you’d never ask.” It was a chaste peck to the lips, but it was enough to make both of their hearts race.

“I see you’re still staring at my lips though,” Onica laughed soft and quiet like the winds. “Want to kiss again?” she teased.

“Yes.” Tavra blurted out, her pupils large and dilated. She gently slid her slender fingers from Onica’s cheekbone to her hair, keeping it still against the sea’s breeze. She looked into the far-dreamer’s bright eyes for a moment longer before closing them while leaning in for another chaste kiss.  _ “I hope she thinks I’m an okay kisser,” _ Tavra thought to herself  _ “I’m still new to this stuff.” _

“Onica!” They heard a cry coming from behind them, “It’s time to go!”

Onica looked behind her shoulder and saw her friend Tae waving at them. 

Both sighed at the reminder, “I’ll be waiting for you,” Tavra said once more. The tone from her voice giving the other strength to part ways.

“Same, here,” Onica said with a smile. “I’ll always be with you.” She said confidently, “after all, I am a far-dreamer” she said while walking towards the sea.

Tavra smiled, “I already can’t wait till you come back.” Tavra pondered that old saying, out of sight out of mind, but in her heart, she couldn’t fathom that notion. “If you get tired of drifting, remember!” she started to shout after her Sifa, “Remember, that I’ll be waiting until you return.”

Onica felt her cheeks flush as she boarded the ship, she already couldn't wait for their next reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the reunion prompt for Tavronica Week 2021!  
> I know they are saying goodbye but they are already looking forward to their next reunion.


End file.
